In order to facilitate for vehicle operators to interact with different systems in the vehicle, some vehicles are provided with a vehicle voice control system. Thanks to the voice control system, the driver can use his/her voice to control functions in the different systems. He can activate the voice control system and read an address loud and the voice control system interprets his/her voice and sends the interpretation as a signal to the navigation system, whereby the navigation system presents the address on a display.
In addition to voice control systems in vehicles, mobile phones are often equipped with voice control systems. If a user for example says a sentence and the name of a contact in the phone's address book, the voice control system transfers the sentence into a text message which is sent to the contact.
US2005098417A1 discloses a vehicle switch apparatus in which a paddle is provided with one button that initiates a call from a telephone installed in the vehicle and one button that activates a vehicle voice recognition apparatus. In other vehicles, an additional button for activation of a voice control system is mounted after assembly of the vehicle.